


A Little Disaster

by hollyblue2



Series: Prompt Galore [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean teaching Cas to make macaroni, Fluff, cook!Dean, not a good cook!Cas, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is on his third attempt at cooking macaroni, and it's not going well, the pan is boiling over and the smoke alarm has gone off. Missouri Moseley from next door, however, points him to the guy in apartment six who's a chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: I’m trying to make macaroni but I’ve burnt 3 pans and set off the fire alarm and I heard the lady above us say you were a chef please help
> 
> Beta'd by @habitatfordeanwinchester :D

“No! Nononono!” Castiel shouts at the pan that’s burning and boiling over on his hob. The macaroni mixture tumbles over the top of the pan and then smell of it sticking and burning to both the hob and the bottom of the pan is pure defeat. Again.

Castiel pulls the pan off the hob and holds it over the sink as the cheesy sauce lands in the washing up bowl.

“How hard can it be?” He tells himself, setting the pan down in the sink.

The spillage on the hob is still burning and the smoke alarm goes off. “Oh, for crying out loud.” Castiel grabs the dish towel and starts to fan the smoke away from the smoke alarm to get it to shut up. Once it stops, he pushes open the window above the sink and opens the door out to the small balcony to let the lingering smoke out.

There’s a knock on the door and Cas stands up to open it.

“Hello.” He says.

“Hi, are you okay in here? I heard the smoke alarm go off.” The woman from next door asks. She’s a lovely lady, she and Castiel have spoken a couple of times before.

“I’m fine, Ms. Moseley. Thanks.”

“You having some trouble cooking?” She points to Castiel’s shirt which has splashings of yellow cheese sauce on it.

“Yes. It’s hard.”

“You know the guy in flat six is a chef, you could go and ask him to help you. Dean’s his name.” She smiles.

“Uh, thanks. I might have to, I’ve run out of pans.” Castiel chuckles lightly.

“Speak to you later, Castiel. Good luck with the cooking.” She leaves and Castiel stands at the door for a moment deliberating over actually going up to see the guy or just trying again.

Shuffling his shoes on, Castiel leaves his flat and heads up the stairs to flat six.

He stands there for what seems like an age, stomach knotting and breath hitching. What if this guy doesn’t want to help him? Maybe he’ll just make sandwiches and leave the guy alone. He probably doesn’t want to be bothered. But before he can take himself back down to his own flat he finds himself knocking on the door.

When it opens, Castiel is greeted by a young guy sporting the greenest eyes he’s ever seen and more freckles than he can count.

“H… hello?”

“Hey, can I help you?”

“Yes.” Is all Castiel says, which is not the slightest bit helpful to the man.

“Okay, what can I help you with?” He encourages.

“You’re Dean, right?” He nods. “I’m Castiel, most people call me Cas though… but that’s beside the point. Ms. Mosely from downstairs said that you were a chef and I’m really bad at cooking. I’ve tried three times now to make macaroni cheese and it keeps burning and I keep failing and it keeps bubbling over and I have no clean pans left and it’s all a disaster and I don’t know what to do. Please help.” He rambles and takes a deep breath.

“A chef am I?” Dean smirks at the title he’s been given. “I wouldn’t say a chef, a cook maybe. I work at the diner on the corner,”

“Oh!” Castiel says, he’s been there a couple of times. “I love the food there.”

“Thanks. Let me help you. I make a mean macaroni cheese and I’m sure I can teach you.” Dean smiles and begins to put his boots on.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. I’ve been either eating out or just making sandwiches for the past couple of weeks.”

They reach Castiel’s apartment and Castiel lets them both in.

“Wow.” Dean comments seeing the stack of pans littering the surfaces, with flour and milk and cheese making extra mess, along with the stodgy, now cold cheesy substance sticking to the hob.

“I know.” Castiel says dejectedly.

“Let’s begin with washing up first and then we’ll try again.” Dean says cheerily, toeing off his boots and striding into the kitchen.

Dean runs a bowl of hot water adding in plenty of washing up liquid and sets to work cleaning up. Castiel helps out drying everything that goes into the rack and twenty minutes later everything is back to its shiny self.

“Let’s get started then!” Dean chirps and smiles at Castiel making him blush. “Could you grab your flour, milk, cheese, butter and if you’ve got some mustard, like English mustard, that’ll be great too.”

Cas gathers the ingredients. “I have mustard powder. Does that work?”

“Yeah, that works fine.”

“Okay, so you ready for this?” Dean smiles and nudges Castiel.

“Yeah.” He replies quietly.

“Okay, so we need the pan and the ingredients.” Castiel grabs what’s needed and passes them over to Dean, who explains the measurements to Castiel and dumps the flour and the mustard powder into the pan. “Trick here is to add a small amount of milk, that way you can make a paste so it doesn’t go lumpy.” Castiel is on his tip toes looking into the pan, watching Dean work. “Here, mix this.” He passes the pan to Castiel to mix. “So, what brought you here then? Not seen you around before.”

“I moved here about three weeks ago from Pontiac, Illinois.”

“Oh, that’s cool, do you work?”

“Yeah, at the bank. It’s not very interesting, at all.” Dean chuckles at Castiel’s lack of enthusiasm.

“I work in Singer’s Auto Shop in the day and then head to the diner for the evening normally. Got a day off today though.” He tells him.

“Wow, two jobs.”

“Got a little brother to put through college.”

“You have a brother?”

“His name’s Sam. Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“Yeah, five of them. All of them are older. I’m the last one to leave the nest, as my mother likes to tell me.”

Dean laughs at the image. Castiel has finished mixing the paste and hands the pan back to Dean. “Now we add more milk and put on the stove and add the butter and wait for it to melt. You have to keep stirring it on a low heat. That’s probably where you’re going wrong, too high a heat and not enough stirring.”

“Oh, that would make sense.”

They spend the next fifteen minutes adding all the ingredients, chatting about everything and making it until all that’s left to add is the cheese.

“Best part now. Adding all the cheese!” Dean seems far too happy with the concept of adding cheese. But Castiel smiles anyway and begins to grate the different cheeses into a small pot before handing it to Dean. “No, you can do the honours.”

Castiel pours the grated cheese into the pan and they watch it melt as Dean keeps stirring the mix and then they add the cooked pasta to the mix once it’s melted.

“Perfection, I reckon.” Dean takes a teaspoon from the drawer and pulls out a small scoop. “Try it?” Dean asks, holding the spoon up towards Castiel.

“Okay,” Castiel blushes a little, this is more awkward than anticipated. He opens his mouth and takes the cheesy sauce off the spoon. The noise that comes out next is not what Castiel wanted Dean to hear.

“That good, huh?” Dean teases, hearing the near orgasmic noise. “Cas, you, uh, missed a bit.” Dean laughs, seeing a bit of the cheese sauce on Castiel’s chin. Castiel attempts to lick it but with no luck. “Let me…” Dean reaches out and swipes the cheese off. “There we are. Much better.” Dean smirks.

“Thanks.” Castiel’s cheeks and ears blush.

“I should probably go now, leave you to eat in peace.” Dean turns to leave, putting the spoon on the side.

“Wait, hold on, would you like to stay and eat? I mean _we_ made it after all, it should only be fair that you get to eat it too, right?”

“I wouldn’t be imposing?”

“Of course not.” Castiel smiles.

“I’d love to stay and have dinner with you. Thanks, Cas!”

“I’ll set the table then and we’ll eat.” Cas disappears from the kitchen, setting forks out on the table and napkins and table mats. He grabs two bowls from the cupboard and sets them at the two settings and calls Dean to bring the pan in.

“Looks great. This is going to be so great.”

“Would you like a beer, Dean?”

“Yeah, please.”

They sit and eat their dinner, Castiel humming and agreeing with Dean and his tales about his two jobs and the interesting clients he comes across. It’s comfortable and companionable.

Once they’ve finished, Dean makes to stack the plates.

“No, I’ve got it.” Castiel tells him.

“You sure? I can help wash up?”

“No, I promise, it’s fine, I’ll do it. You did it earlier too.” Castiel chuckles.

“All right then.” Castiel stacks the dirty dishes and places them on the side. “Hey, I should probably get going. I promised to call my brother tonight. This was great though. We should do it again.”

“Yeah, I’d love that, Dean.”

“Maybe I can teach you to make something else.”

“Yes, that would be very useful.” Castiel walks Dean to the door where Dean puts his boots back on. “Goodbye, Dean. See you around.”

“Yeah… see you around Cas.” Dean turns to leave, before turning round. “Oh, and Cas?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Try not to burn down your apartment.” Dean winks and chuckles, leaving Castiel chuckling himself as he closes his front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! :D


End file.
